


right?

by infiniteyu



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24250213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteyu/pseuds/infiniteyu
Summary: he surely was in love with Seonghwa.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 28





	right?

yeah, sure, he wasn't in love with Seonghwa.

he wasn't in love with the way his eyes seemed to gleam and shine whenever he looked at him, beaming smile coming to brighten his day like he didn't need anything else. he wasn't in love with the way his laugh filled the room whenever he let it out, bubbly giggles making Hongjoong laugh himself, even if he tried to mute it down. he wasn't in love with the way every word formed a pretty poem when leaving his mouth, plump lips moving and the occasional tongue darting out for a quick look at the outside world before going back to his mouth.

no, no, of course he wasn't in love with the sinful - yet completely graceful - way Seonghwa's body moved. he walked as if he was on an eternal runway, hips swaying sexily and arms swinging by his sides. he danced in a fashion that sent shivers down Hongjoong's spine, his face colored in various shades of pink and red.

nah, no way he was in love with Seonghwa's touches. whenever his lips brushed against his skin, or his soft fingers went through his hair, trying to mess it up and get Hongjoong smiley, he sure as hell didn't feel a thing.

right. right?..

"babe, you're spacing out again", Hongjoong heard, snapping out of his thoughts.

"do you love me, Hwa?", he asked, fingers caressing his hyung's naked torso while their legs stayed intertwined.

"we've been married for 4 years now and you're asking me if I love you?", Seonghwa laughed with amusement, placing a quick peck on the blonde's pouty smile. "I love you, babe. what were you even thinking about when you zoned out?"

"thinking about how I'm definitely not in love with you, dummy", Hongjoong smiled.

he surely was in love with Seonghwa.


End file.
